Turn Up the Love
ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (Sumo) |nogm = 2 each (Classic/Sumo) None (Sweat Mashup) 1 (Fanmade) |dg = Male/Female (Classic) All Male (Sumo) Male (Fanmade) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = Sumo Fanmade (NOW) |mode = Duet (Classic) Dance Crew (Sumo) Solo (Fanmade) |pc = Classic Blue to Silver Gray/ Burnt Orange to Silver Gray Sumo Blue/Red/Dark Blue/Brown Fanmade Silver |gc = Classic Orange to Gray/Blue to Gray Sumo Dark Orange/Hot Pink/Cyan/Yellow Fanmade Dark Red (arrows) |lc = Classic/Sweat Mashup Dark Orange Sumo Yellow |nowc = TurnUpTheLove TurnUpTheLoveALT (Sumo) TurnUpTheLoveFAN (Fanmade) |pictos= 99 (Classic) 95 (Sumo) 85 (Sweat Mash-Up) 168 (Fanmade)|perf = Classic Arben Kapidani (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) Sumo Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2) Kyf Ekame Tsaka (P3) Aiie Kmessabeb (P4) Fanmade Diegho San}} "Turn Up the Love" by Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are each a teenage boy and girl. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow cap, sunglasses, an orange bandanna around his neck, a black shirt with a tiger's face, light blue pants, a cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket, and white sneakers with a leopard print. 'P2' P2 has curly red hair. She wears a red beanie, silver hoop earrings, a cropped black and gold jacket over a pink sports bra, black and white striped shorts, orange leggings, and black studded boots. Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are four male dancers. They wear inflated fat suits, red hoodies with "JD" written on them, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and sneakers of different colors per dancer (red for P1 and P2, blue for P3, and yellow for P4). The men are distinguished by facial features; P1 has a black beard, P2 wears sunglasses and a yellow cap similar to those from the classic mode, P3 wears a blue cap and glasses, and P4 has black hair, glasses, and a brief beard. P1 and P3 wear their hoods on their heads. turnupthelovealt_coach_1_big jdn.png|P1 turnupthelovealt_coach_2_big jdn.png|P2 turnupthelovealt_coach_3_big jdn.png|P3 turnupthelovealt_coach_4_big jdn.png|P4 Fanmade The dancer is Diegho San, a teenage boy with medium skin and short black hair. He wears a metal studded baseball cap, a red and black varsity jacket, a brown T-shirt with the words CLAP YOUR HANDS, and a boombox on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Background Classic/Sumo The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with TURN UP THE LOVE written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and TWEET! appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a radio attached to a chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Fanmade The fanmade routine takes place in a small grey room with a barred window. The window exposes a large city. Around is a purple template with the word "Fanmade" written in panels, San's Best Song Ever icon, and the Brazilian flag. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: '''Both: Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves TUTL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sumo There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sumo routine, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Sumo GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Fanmade There is 1 Gold Move in the Fanmade routine: Only Gold Move: Put your arms in a 90° angle and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|All Gold Moves Diego GM.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that this Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. Dancers *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Fame'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Problem (Lovers Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Dance Quests Classic * Royal Key Trivia *''Freaks'' and damn are censored. **Strangely, booze (which refers to alcohol) isn't censored. ** Also, damn can be briefly heard. * P2 appears in the background of Blurred Lines. Also, when you make an Autodance, you can see P1. * P1 appears on the cover of the Just Dance Now app along with the coach of You Make Me Feel.... However, his glove is on his left hand. * This song was originally going to have a Battle mode with C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. * The background for both the Classic and Sumo routines are the same but they are animated differently. * The Sumo routine is the first dance crew routine to be an alternate mode as opposed to a Classic mode. * This is Far East Movement's first song in the main series. *In the Fanmade routine, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the 2014 Just Dance World Cup. *The shirt which Diegho is wearing in the Fanmade routine features lyrics from the song and a boombox, both printed in the way they are seen in the Classic and Sumo routines' backgrounds. *Mehdi Kerkouche was helping Diegho with creating the Fanmade choreography. *In Just Dance Now, the Classic and Fanmade routine have different preview audios. *As seen in an E3 demo gameplay of the song, the Classic routine was originally going to have more counted moves. *In the coach selection screen for the Sumo routine, P1's glove is more brownish. *P1 was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease Just Dance 2014. Gallery turnupthelove.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' Turnupthelovealt.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' (Sumo) SJOP41 4d0d5bd6 14.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Mashup) Turnupopener.png|''Turn Up the Love'' on Just Dance 2014 Turnupmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu turnupthelove_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Turnupthelovealt cover@2x.jpg|Sumo Just Dance Now cover turnupthelovefan_cover@2x.jpg|Fanmade Just Dance Now cover (original) turnupthelovefan_cover@2x updated.jpg|Fanmade Just Dance Now cover (updated) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2014 turnup15.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Turnupthelovep1gold.png|P1's golden avatar Turnupthelovep1diamond.png|P1's diamond svatar 473.png|Sumo avatar (P3) 200473.png|Golden Sumo avatar 300473.png|Diamond Sumo avatar Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Pictograms Turnupthelove sumo pictos-sprite.png|Sumo Pictograms TurnUpTheLoveP1Extraction.jpg|P1 296265_10151647446409711_184155011_n.jpg|Teaser image Turnupthelovefan.jpg|Turn Up The Love (Fanmade) Videos Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (60FPS) Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love Sumo (60FPS) Just Dance 2014 Turn Up The Love, Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive (Mash-up) 5* Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Just Dance Now - Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Turn Up The Love Turn Up The Love - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited - Turn Up The Love Fanmade - Diegho San References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Medium Songs Category:Diegho San Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Mehdi Kerkouche